


Sweet Spot

by demon_with_the_underworld



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9472496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demon_with_the_underworld/pseuds/demon_with_the_underworld
Summary: Jacob and Cassandra enjoying a lazy morning and spend time on the cuddling.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am dyslexic, so if there are glaring mistakes I'm really sorry.

 

Jacob and Cassandra were lying in bed. Both of them were dressed in pajamas. Cassandra wearing a pair of shorts with Tweety Bird and light blue tank top . Jacob wearing a pair of pajama pants and softest white tee-shirt.

They asleep, in cuddling position. Cassandra face buried in the crook of his neck , her left hand is lying on his stomach and one of her legs lay on top of one of his. Jacob chin resting on the top of her head. His hand is wrapping around her waist.

The sun shining bright through the window on the sleeping couple. Jacob woke first. Cassandra has stirred when he woke but she only moving her face on his chest and still sleep.

Jacob glanced over at Cassandra sleeping on his chest. He loved to wake up with her in his arms. She looked so peaceful when she slept. He reached over his free hand and brushed his fingertips along her cheek. Cassandra subconsciously leaned into his touch then her eyes fluttered open.

“Good Morning.” Cassandra hummed, she hugged him a little tighter.

“ Morning , Cassie” He said before he places a kiss on her scalp.

“What time is it?” She asked as she drawing circles on his chest. Jacob rolled to his side, picking up his watch.

“It’s about 8am.” He spoke rolling his shoulders slightly to wake himself up. After that Jacob attempted to get up from the bed but  Cassandra reached out and grabbed his hand.

“Where are you going?”

“ I’ll be back, I have just a one thing to do.”

“ It can’t wait? Can we just cuddle for a little bit longer?” She asked shyly and gently tried to pull him back down on the bed.

“ I have to go pee, Cassie.” Jacob said with amusement.

“Oh.. Sorry.” Cassandra said embarrassed and let go of his hand. Stone leaned over her before saying,

“ Don’t worry. Remember, Baird had granted everyone a day off . So We have got all day for hugging. I’ll be back in two minutes.” He promised. Cassandra smiled and pulled him down , giving him a quick peck before  he moved.

Jacob quickly use the bathroom to pee and washing teeth. When he back to the room his eyes landed on the bed. Cassandra was curled in a ball like a lazy cat on bed. She was reading a book.

“Well that took longer than two minutes.” Cassandra said nagging tone as she set book aside.

“ Life isn’t a fairytale Cassie, there is such a thing as morning breath. So, I needed an additional three minutes to wash teeth.” Jacob said as he walked over to the bed.

Cassandra chuckled and patted  empty space beside her. Jacob smiled and laid down beside her. Cassandra scoots over closer to him and rested her head on his chest. She breathed in his scent as he wrapped an arm around her and pulling her closer. She snuggled in closer, wrapping an arm around his middle.

After a few moments of quiet comfort Jacob began tenderly stroking her shoulder and back with one hand, a little sigh escaping her lips. Cassandra reached out and placed her hand on top of his other hand that lay on Jacob’s stomach and then laced their fingers together.

Jacob grinned and gently ran his fingers through her hair. Then he let his hand slipped into her hair, lightly massaging her scalp. When his fingers scratched behind her ear Cassandra reacted a little strange. She rubbed her cheek against his chest like a cat. Even her happy sigh sounded a bit like a purr.

Jacob looked at her slightly surprised. He knew that Cassandra is sensitive to caresses but behaving like a cat was something new and weird. He once again stroked back her ear. Cassandra again rubbed against him chest then leaning and a little bit lifts her head granting him better access to her skin behind ear.

 _“ Looks like I found her sweet spot.”_ Jacob thought with a smile as tenderly scratched her sweet spot. Cassandra goes limp and sighs very happy. He couldn’t help himself and he laughed.

“What?” She asked as she pushed up into a seated position.

“ You are cuddler.” Jacob responded with smile as he also pushed up into a seated position and then leaned his back against the headboard.

“ This is so funny? ” Cassandra looked really confused.

“ It’s cute but it is also funny. Especially when you act like a happy kitten while cuddling.” Jacob said with adore smile. Cassandra smile back and she leaned against the headboard next to him.

“ I love to cuddle to you. You’re so soft, warm and soothing. Just like a teddy bear.” Cassandra said hiding her face in the crook of his neck.

“You are going to compare me to plush mascot?” Jacob asked slightly surprised and a little offended. Comparison him with a soft toy, a little offended his male pride.

“ You compare me to the cat.” Cassandra reminded him with smile, gently poking him in the ribs.

“ Yes, I did, but not without reason. I do it because you behave exactly like the cat when I touch your sweet spot.”

“My what? ”

“ Your sweet spot.”

“ My what?” Cassandra asked again. Jacob smirked at her and then put his hand on left the side of her head. Cassandra let out a soft moan when Jacob’s thumbs scratched skin behind her ear.

“This is the one point on the body which is very sensitive and touching it makes the person feel relaxed and happy.” Jacob explained as he rubbing her skin. Cassandra leaned into his touch, a few little moans escaped her lips.

Jacob smiled fondly and then he leaned over and kissed her tenderly and she willingly returned the gesture. The kisses they were exchanging were slow and sweet. Finally, with one last kiss, he broke away from her. Cassandra smiled coyly at him and put her hands on Jacob’s chest.

“ Honestly, I, too, not without reason was called you a teddy bear. You remind me of my teddy bear. Or rather the feelings associated with the teddy bear.” Cassandra said

“ Feelings?” Jacob asked as twirled one of Cassandra’s curls around his finger.

“Mhm.. When I was kid I have teddy bear. It was a gift from my grandparents.  It always reminded me of their love for me. When I was hugged my teddy bear I don’t feel lonely. For me that teddy bear was a symbol of comfort, love and safety. Now I feel safer and loved in your arms. You are my Teddy Bear.” She said lovingly as one of her hands cupping his cheek.

Jacob place a hand over Cassandra’s and started to rub it affectionately. She smiled at him and they sitting there for several heart beats just looking at each other.

“ And you’re my , Cass” Jacob said with smile.

“Nope,  You are my Teddy Bear and I’m your Caressable Cat.” Cassandra said with a chuckle. He smiled with amusement, his girlfriend was cute.

“ Whatever you say.” Jacob said before he put his hands on either side of her face and kissed her. Cassandra sweet kissed him back. Her hands reached up to wrap around his neck as she straddled his lap.  Jacob ran his fingers though her hair, kissing her slower and deeper, sucking tenderly on her bottom lip. Her hands were now running through his hair. They kissed for another few minutes. Everything was sweet and gentle, light touches, tender kisses.

One last kiss , they pulled away but only slightly. They move away enough to look yourself in the eye and they still clung to each other.

Stone’s forehead fell against hers. “ I love you, Cassie.”

“ I love you too.” Cassandra said affectionately before kissed him again. When the kiss ended, Cassandra rubbed her nose against him like eskimo kissing.

“ Purrrr” Cassandra jokingly purred as she rubbing their noses . Jacob just chuckled. Cassandra pulled away, she gave him a nice look and then tilting her head to study him. She looking at him with a thoughtful expression.

“What?” He asked a little confused.

“ I was figuring out where is your sweet spot.” Cassandra said and starts poking Jacob.

“ Cassie, What are you doing?” Jacob asked with amusement as she poking at his cheeks.

“ I’m looking for your sweet spot.” She responded and continuing poking at his face. He laughed and then gently grabbed her wrist.

“ I’m not sure if I have sweet spot.” Jacob said , releasing her wrist.

“ I am sure that you have a sweet spot and I’ll find this.” Cassandra grinned and kissed him on the nose. After a moment, she again began poking Jacob’s body.

Jacob shook his head, doing his best to fight off a small laugh. Cassandra was just too adorable. So he sitting still and allowed her to continue attempt to find his weak point. Cassandra moved from poking his face to poking down along the curve of Jacob’s neck. And then on some other parts his body.

She tried for several minutes without any effect. Cassandra was about to give up but she touched areas on his collarbone near to shoulder. When she touched this point his expression changed from amusement to slightly relaxed. When Cassandra saw his reaction, she begin drawing tiny circles with her thumb on this spot. Jacob closed his eyes and the corners of the mouth curve slightly upward expressing satisfaction.

“Got it.” Cassandra said with a playfully proud smirk as she continuing her movements against his collarbone.

Jacob’s body was becoming more and more relaxed with every movement of her hand. After a few moments, Cassandra took her hand from his clavicle. He opened his eyes to look up at her with a delicate smile.

“ Now you’re relaxed.” Cassandra smiled at him and then snuggled back down into his chest. Jacob put his arms around her waist and placed a soft kiss on her temple and then his lips briefly touched her ear. Before he say:

“This is nice” It was barely a whisper.

“ Mmmmhmmm” Cassandra murmured as he gripped her waist a little bit tighter as he slid their bodies down against the bed.

“Even very nice." Jacob said, and then began to stroke her head. Cassandra giggled and she molded her body to his.

“I am definitely going to abuse this knowledge in the future.” Cassandra said with a smile as she ran her fingers over his chest. Jacob didn't say anything just kissed her ear.


End file.
